


Summer of 42

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Summer vacation just started of 1942 that two boys will never forget.





	Summer of 42

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story. Even if its not much detal in it.

It was the summer of 1942 and the school year just ended. Every kid and teenager was excised for the first summer night. No more homework and no more teachers. School is out for summer for a lot of them but school is out forever for the guys and girls that decided college is not for them. Jimmy Nick named Tinny Tim just got his first ever date. He plan on going to take his date Lucy to a drive in movie. The only problem he is too young to drive. Jimmy thought they could just watch the movie on No Car Hill for all the young teens that could not yet drive. That night Jimmy and Lucy was sitting on No Car Hill enjoying the movie. "I am going to freshen up" Lucy said as she started to get up and then walked down the hill. Twenty minutes have passed and Jimmy knew she could not be taken this long. He resized he been stood up. He picked up the blanket and started walking back home when he saw his friend Amy. She quickly seen him and called him over. "What's going on Tiny Tim." "I don't like being called that and you know that." "I am just joking with you Jimmy. What are you doing over here by yourself?" "I was on a date with Lucy until she stood me up." "Aww I'm Sorry to hear that. Was it Lucy the girl that her last name ryimes Goosey? Or Loosiy Lucy so loos you can just slide right in?" "The first one. Who would name there kid to make it ryime with ther last name is stupid and crazy. So who is this guy your date? Ha ha ha!" "No for your information he is my little brother Alex. My mother made me bring him on my date. Once Jake found out he just left." "Man that stinks. I am an only child so I wish I had a brother or a sister for that matter." "You want to join us Jimmy?" "I don't see the harm in that." After the movie was over Jimmy walked Amy and Alex home. Alex went inside right away and Amy gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek and gave her thanks. She was about to go inside when she remembered something. "I just remembered something. My friends were going to the lake and my mother wanted me to watch Alex. Do you think you could watch him for the day while my folks are out of town for the week? It will only be two days. I will make it up to you." "I can do that I will treat him like a brother." "Thank you so much." Amy gave Jimmy another kiss on the cheek and went inside. Jimmy was soon home and his mom still up and asked him how was his date. "It was ok.....um mom...can I go out with the guys to the lake tomorrow for two days?" "Well you did get good grades so I don't see why not but talk to your father first thing." "Thanks mom love you good night." "Good night sweaty love you too." Tomorrow quickly came and Jimmy just knocked Amy's front door. When the door opened he seen Alex standing there. "Amy Jimmy is here." Alex yelled and then started to walk away. Amy went downstairs seeing Jimmy sanding in the door way. "Alex you could of let him you know. Come on in sorry about that." "That's all right." "Look at the time I better get going. I told Alex that you be watching him. Good by Alex be good." When Amy went out the door Jimmy seen Alex sitting down in the living room. Jimmy walked towards him and sat next to him. They both stood quiet for a while until Jimmy spoke up. "So.....What do you want to do?" "Be naked until Amy gets back." "Um ok." Alex quickly got naked and Jimmy did not know what to do at this point. He liked Amy so if Alex tells Amy that he is nice and had fun with him maybe he could have the chance to date her. Once Alex was completely naked Jimmy spoke up again. "So you really going to stay naked for two whole days?" "Yes I am." "Ok then what do you want to do next?" "Watch a secret movie in my room." "Ok I'm not stopping you to seeing a movie. I will be down here if you need me." " You can see it too but you can't tell anyone what happened here." "Ok." Jimmy with cloths in hand and Alex went upstairs and into Alex's room. Jimmy just stood there and put Alex's cloths on the bed wile Alex went down on his hands a knee by his bed. Alex put his hand under the bed to look for the secret movie. Alex then put the film onto the projector and Jimmy shut the blinds and sat on the bed. Alex then started the film. The film was not your normal film it was porn. However it was gay young porn with kids like Jimmy and Alex's age. Alex's dick soon became a bonnier and Jimmy did not know what to think of all this. The next thing he knew Alex took Jimmy's hand and put it right onto Alex's bonnier. Jimmy soon got hard and Alex put his hand on the covered up crouch of Jimmy's. When the movie stopped Jimmy end up being naked and Alex was sucking away on Jimmy's boner. Jimmy felt he was close and told Alex but Alex did not lesson. He kept on sucking. Soon Jimmy had his dry cum. However Alex was still sucking and Jimmy got his boner back. Alex stopped sucking and went onto Jimmy and took his dick and aimed for his hole. Now Alex was fucking himself with Jimmy's dick. After Jimmy had his second dry cum he went on to suck off Alex until his dry cum. They both fell asleep. They stood naked and had sex until Amy came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
